


The Gift

by Showhyuk4eva



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Romance, Side ShowHyuk, Slow Build, Spells & Enchantments, Surprises, Transformation, Witch AU, wizard Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Hoseok feels lonely, so Kihyun gives him a 'gift'





	The Gift

Hoseok looked at the gift given to him…  
It was sleeping again.  
He swore it had to be the worst pet ever.  
“Come on! Wake up….” he said for the 10th time in that minute, but the tortoise didn't move an inch. Eventually Hoseok gave up…  
“So much for giving me company!” He said in a defeated tone as he slumped back on his couch turning the television on.

Instead of watching the TV though, he went back to thinking about the odd ‘gift’ Kihyun gave him.  
Now Kihyun was an odd guy in general, that whole hose was weird he thought. Him and his roommates all spoke as if they were from some other planet, Minhyuk was too excited and energetic most of the time, Changkyun had this lost look in his eyes every time they met and Kihyun himself seemed to keep too many secrets. If Hosek wasn't used to the guys and their oddities, he'd have believed they all had mental issues.  
So it was no surprise, that when Hoseok went over to Kihyun's again to complain about how he felt lonely ever since he broke up…Kihyun got up from his spot on their enormous couch to go get him 'just what he needed!’  
Next thing he knew he was being ushered out of their apartment with his hands full of the tortoise 'Wonnie’.  
Now Hoseok was not averse to having a pet to give him company, but this particular one was completely useless in that department!  
The thing wouldn't even move! He spent most of his time sleeping in his box and didn't even seem alive, let alone be a cuddle buddy who Hoseok could snuggle up to and forget his loneliness.   
Today was one of those days where he really needed someone to comfort him, but Wonnie was apparently not in the mood, instead he chose to sleep, go figure!

Why couldn't have Kihyun gifted him a puppy or something instead.  
Letting out a groan Hoseok gave into his temptation and opened a jar of ice cream and a bag of the cheesiest chips he could find in his kitchen. He was breaking all the rules.

Sometime between heating his second batch of popcorn and finding another spoon for his ice cream (because he had dropped the one he was using before, too busy crying over the dead hero of the action packed rom com he was watching), Wonnie had woken up and decided to join him on the couch, because when he walked back he almost sat on the poor tortoise, not noticing it lounging on the pillow Hoseok was using as a cuddle buddy.  
Hosok yelped and moved aside when he felt the tiny thing wiggling before he completely sat down.  
“What the hell!” He gasped looking at the tortoise. Maybe it was the light of the screen falling on him in the dark room, but Hoseok could swear the animal gave him a side stare as if it waste saying, “look where you sit dumbo!”  
“Great! Now I'm imagining stuff….!” He huffed out…  
“See this is what loneliness does to you… it makes you mad!” He said, talking to Wonnie, as if he could understand everything.  
'Wow!' Hoseok thought, 'im really losing it’  
He looked at Wonnie,  
“You don't think I'm crazy right?.... Nah, I didn't think so” he said taking the tortoise's silence as an affirmation.  
“Here, from a friend to another” Hoseok said, offering a popcorn, “and a piece of advice, don't ever date girls! They can fuck you up…” He continued to speak as if Wonnie was responding to everything he was saying…

Hoseok woke up around 4 in the morning, his neck hurt as he moved from the awkward position he had fallen asleep in while watching TV.  
He moved and realized there was something heavy on his chest.  
Something heavy and warm., He moved the upturned popcorn bowl blocking his vision, to find Wonnie under it, a pile of popcorn around him.   
He too seemed to have fallen asleep while eating the popcorn.  
Was it safe for tortoises to eat popcorn? He'd have to ask Kihyun later…  
Wonnie seemed to be at piece, and looking at his face up close Wonnie even looked pretty cute.   
He had been able to help with Hoseok's loneliness after all, just like Kihyun suggested.

Hoseok felt a sudden rush of affection for his sleeping companion and didn't know what made him do it, but he moved closer, craning his neck a bit and laid a small kiss on Wonnie’s head.  
This made Wonnie move whilr Hoseok looked at him, struggling to stand up in a daze. He chuckled a bit, 'yes… his tortoise was definitely cute’ he thought… chuckling at Wonnie starting back at him.  
What happened next though took his breath away. Wonnie started shaking frantically, and tiny sparks emitted from his body.   
Hoseok didn't even have time to panic before he felt Wonnie jumping up into the air. The next thing Hoseok saw was a man, with black hair and equally shocked eyes looking back at him as he lay on to of Hoseok, crushing him so he couldn't breathe.  
“Oh My God! I'm so sorry!” The guy said, getting up, kneeing Hoseok in a delicate place, causing him to shout out in agony.

After Hoseok was not freaking out about his manhood, and they both had calmed down relatively, he sat facing the guy who had been Wonnie the tortoise.  
“So what you're telling me is that, Kihyun is a wizard and that he turned you into a tortoise for harassing him too much?”  
“To put it simply, yes.” Wonnie-turned-man said.  
“Oh……..!”  
“So………”  
“So!” Hoseok said looking at Wonnie-turned-man, “I guess you'll be going back home?”  
“Yeah, though…i don't exactly think my house is mine anymore, I have been gone for a couple of weeks, I was looking for another home when i got turned into…. You know… a tortoise.”  
“Oh…. Well, won't your parents be worried? And what about your things.”  
“Hmm…my parents travel a lot, last I checked they we're off in Paris. I don't think they'd notice me gone for so long, my friend however…i left most of my stuff at his place.”  
“Oh……”  
There was a long pause again. Hoseok was trying to wrap his head around the fact that Wonnie was actually a human, a very attractive one at that and that Kihyun was a wizard….  
As weird as it all was , it somehow made sense.  
What surprised Hoseok more was that the fact that Wonnie-turned-man would now be leaving him made him more uneasy that finding out about everything else.  
“AAA…. Hyunwoo is gonna kill me! What will I tell him. I can't tell him I was turned into a tortoise because I threatened a wizard, he'll think I've gone crazy! Not to mention I'd get turned into something else if Kihyun actually found out! And I still haven't found a place to stay!”  
“Why not stay with this Hyunwoo guy? You said he had your stuff anyway.”  
“Yeah, but he lives in this tiny apartment with a roommate, also, he is planning on shifting somewhere else, with his boyfriend… or something”  
“Oh…”  
“Yeah….”  
Wonnie-turned-man brushed his hands across his face….  
“Why don't you move in with me?” Hoseok said, before he realized he was actually saying it.  
“What…?”  
“I have gotten used to having you around anyway” he said, deciding to go along with it “ and it's not like I don't have the space.”  
“I won't exactly live in a box next to your couch anymore, you do realize that right…”  
“Yeah, but it's not like you go around doing a lot either. Plus I have a spare room, I use it as a gym but we can move the equipment somewhere else. Come-on!”  
“It would be great help, really, if you really don't mind.”  
“I don't…”  
“Okay the, I'll start getting my stuff here in the day.”  
“Yeah… for now, just sleep on the couch, I'll start moving the equipment in the morning”  
“Thanks Hoseok” he said, then he got up and moved towards the couch.  
“Oh and yeah… don't ever call me Wonnie again..”  
“B...but why? It's cute! It suits you.”  
“ Believe me if you call me that, you won't call me cute again” he said turning around to give Hoseok a look that almost made him choke.  
“O..okay.”  
“Call me Hyungwon instead.” He said smiling sweetly making Hoseok wonder how a person could go from looking like a murderer to an angel in a second.  
He heard a yawn as he moved to put the icepack back in the freezer.  
When he walked back to the couch, Hyungwon was already asleep. His tall frame barely fit on the couch, but that didn't seem to be a bother as the man seem to be deep in wonderland.  
“Goodnight Wonnie…” Hoseok said, running a soothing hand over the other's head.  
As he moved to the bedroom to change and fall asleep Hyungwon, still asleep, smiled wide.   
Hoseok wasn't the only one who didn't have to be lonely anymore.

 

A week later, Hyunwoo walked up to drop off Hyungwon's 100th box or so full of things he didn't actually need, but still needed.  
“Hey man!” Hosok said, opening the door to let him in, Hyunwoo and Hoseok had hit it off instantly when they'd gone over to collect Hyungwon's stuff.  
“Hi! That's the last of it, you've officially shifted in” Hyunwoo said, looking over at Hyungwon, currently lounging on the couch.   
“Thank you for getting my stuff!” He said from where he was drooping over the armrest.  
“Yeah yeah….”

In the corridor as Hyunwoo was saying goodbye to Hoseok, they heard noises from the opposite apartment and suddenly the door burst open. Minhyuk fell out of the room on his butt, with sparks coming out of his tousled hair, and Kihyun stood further down to corridor, his hand pointing at him.  
“Minnie?” Hyunwoo said recognizing the guy on the floor instantly. As he moved to help the shocked man to his feet, Kihyun rushed over saying something about their secret being revealed.  
Hyungwon had materialized beside Hosok, and peered around him to see the commotion.  
“Move aside Minhyuk, I'll be turning him into a bear… he can then scare off people so we won't need to worry about them!” Kihyun said, obviously irritated.  
“No!” Everyone said at once, startling Kihyun.  
“You can't turn him into anything, he is my boyfriend! and I'm done hiding who I am from him!” Minhyuk said, moving in from of Hyunwoo in a protective way.  
“Yeah… not to mention, you'd just be drawing attention to yourselves more, who keeps a bear in an apartment, in the city?!”   
Kihyun looked at Hyungwon…  
Hyungwon moved behind Hoseok realizing now wasn't a good time to be sassing Kihyun.  
“Kihyun you can't go around turning everyone who pisses you off into some animal.” Minhyuk said. “And you'll be fine without me, I am not leaving you guys for good…. I just want to live with Hyunwoo…”  
He said, linking their hands together.  
“But, who'll remind you to pick up your dirty clothes…. Or.. or wash your dishes…. Or comb your hair… or make sure you pronounce your spells properly….” Kihyun said, suddenly looking very emotional.  
Minhyuk then moved to wrap his arms around Kihyun in an affectionate embrace…  
“You will silly, you'll always have to look after me.”  
They held onto to each other and Hoseok felt his eyes get damp. He was a sucker for emotional stuff.  
He felt Hyungwon wrap his arms around his waist, and felt a warmth spread in his belly, he loved the feeling.

When everyone had calmed down and Hyunwoo was now heading out again, now with Minhyuk by his side (the two had decided to have dinner together) Kihyun moved to Hyunwoo, looked him straight in the eye and said,   
“You…. Now you know….so if you ever hurt him, I'll make sure you never stand on two legs again!” He said going red in the face a bit.  
Hyunwoo looked taken aback a bit, but then he smiled and said  
“You don't need to worry about that.” 

Hyungwon and Hoseok sat in front of the TV and watched a sappy rom com again.  
Hyungwon was on his back, his head on Hoseok's lap, while the other ran his fingers through his hair.  
It had been a few months since they lived together, and they had progressed from being a pet and master to roommates to friends and now it felt like they had much more between them than just friendship.  
“You know you turned out to be pretty good company for when I'm feeling lonely…”  
“Yeah…?”  
“Yeah… I feel like I'm complete with you around…”   
Hyungwon moved to sit up and Hoseok swore he gave him the same side stare as Wonnie had all those months ago.  
“So… I guess it was good that Kihyun turned you into a tortoise…”  
“Yeah… I guess it had it's perks. I didn't need a job, you would feed me and I could sleep all day…”  
“ Is that really all you liked about your time as a tortoise..?” Hoseok asked feeling deflated.  
“Well, I guess seeing you naked now and then didn't hurt…”  
“ Huh? When did you…..” Hoseok began to ask and then realised all those times he had not really cared for Wonnie being around when he jacked off or changed or showered with the door open….  
He felt his ears getting red and averted his gaze…  
“Hey don't be shy….it's not like you knew I was human..”  
“Yeah… but… still…”  
“ Honestly, do you hear me complaining? For someone who has such a hot body, you're really shy…”  
“So you think I'm hot?...”  
“I didn't say that…. I meant your body…”  
It was Hyungwon's turn to be flustered.  
There was a pause…  
“But...but yeah… your hot!” Hyungwon said.  
Hoseok looked at him.  
“Your pretty hot yourself…”  
“Thank you!”  
The stared at each other again.  
“I think I like you…” Hoseok said  
“Oh…”  
“Yeah…”  
“Me too… I think…”  
“You think?!”...  
“No, no like…. I know….”  
“Oh….”  
A pause again…. What was with these pauses?!  
“Can I kiss you?” Hoseok asked, realizing he'd moved closer to Hyungwon's face so much that their noses were brushing.  
“Yes…” Hyungwon whispered…  
And Hoseok's lips finally touched Hyungwon's.

A moment later Hyungwon turned into a tortoise!  
Just kidding….


End file.
